1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a retractable top for a boat, and more particularly to an remotely activated, power retractable bimini top for a pontoon boat.
2. Description of the Related Art
The unused bimini top usually has an angled "radar" position in which it is folded but propped up by means of a pair of struts. The top comprises a plurality of connected U-shaped support members, at least one of which is pivotally attached at its ends to rails on opposite sides of the boat. From the radar position the top is forwardly-extended into its unfolded position to provide shelter from sun or rain. Because some lakes have low bridges, covered boat lifts, boat houses or other overhead obstructions below which pontoon boats pass, typical bimini tops are temporarily retracted from their radar position into a substantially horizontal position. Pins which connect the supporting struts to one of the U-shaped support members of the top are removed, thereby allowing the top to be manually lowered to a substantially horizontal position. The struts, which are also pivotally attached to the boat rails, are also rotated into a substantially horizontal position. Once the overhead obstruction is cleared, the bimini top is then manually returned to its radar position by raising the U-shaped members and reconnecting the struts to the U-shaped member with the pins.